Broken
by superfangirl13
Summary: Oliver hides his emotions from everyone he knows but he cant avoid the nightmares that haunt him at night. not slash just friendship DO NOT OWN ANYTHING thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

authors note: I'm kind of nervous about this so please review thanks.

chapter 1

Diggle walked down the stairs into the dimly lit lair. "Hey Oliver I was wondering-" Diggle stopped abruptly as he noticed Oliver fast asleep on the couch. Diggle sighed, ever since the tragedy in the Glades, Oliver has been working himself to the bone and its defiantly been taking its toll on him. Diggle walked over to the training area and began stretching.

He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he spotted Oliver thrashing wildly on the couch. Diggle ran to his side trying to shake him awake, "Oliver" he cried "Oliver wake up!" Oliver cried out as if he was in pain. "No" he screamed as he began to sob loudly, his body shaking.

Diggles eyes widened in horror. He stood a safe distance away, close enough to keep an eye on him but not too close. Oliver lay motionless for most of the night occasionally crying out to some unknown person. Diggle felt his eyelids become heavy; he sat down in a chair and dozed off.

Diggle slowly opened his eyes as he checked his watch, 7:30 am. He stood up walking over to the couch. Oliver lay still, his face slick with sweat. He shook Oliver's shoulder lightly. Oliver's eyes shot open as he looked around the room terrified. Diggle grabbed a water bottle from the table and handed it to Oliver. Oliver took it gratefully, taking a a nice long sip. "Thanks" he said placing it back on the table.

"Oliver you need to see a doctor you may have post traumatic stress disorder" Diggle said, his voice laced with concern. Oliver stood up angrily "What can they do Diggle" Diggle stepped back in shock at Oliver's sudden outburst. "There's nothing they can do. What happened on that island is a part of me now". He sat down in a chair placing his head in his hands.

Diggle stood there paralyzed. He had never seen Oliver get so angry before, he was always so calm. "Oliver, what really happened on that island"? Oliver looked up at Diggle his eyes wet with tears. He sighed "Fine" he said softly "I'll tell you what happened".

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hi guys! I honestly didn't think anyone would like this one but I guess a couple people did! Sooo here you go! Sorry it's a tad sorry for any grammar mistakes I don't have a beta.**

Chapter 2

"I wasn't alone on that island" Oliver started, looking at the man across from him.

Diggle raised a surprised eyebrow but didnt interrupt.

Oliver continued "The people on the island; well we weren't exactly friends".

"Who were they" John questioned

"I don't know; maybe a government organization, maybe they were paid; I'm not sure" Oliver answered.

John nodded as Oliver continued speaking.

"They tortured me" he said flatly, his eyes hardened.

"They wanted information on a friend of mine and I wouldn't tell them. So they tied me up and tried to cut it out of me"

Oliver looked up and just for a minute, John could see through his facade. For a single moment the mask he wore slipped and John could see the face of a man who's been through hell; a man who's eyes were filled to the brim with pain and hidden sadness.

"The things I saw; the things I did to survive, stayed with me. They never leave. Every night it's like I'm back on that god forsaken island, reliving my worst memories" Oliver said.

John was shocked. Never had he seen Oliver look so broken; so damaged and it scared him.

"Oliver" he said hoping to show the young man some comfort. He knew Oliver's time on the island was bad but me would have never thought it to be this traumatizing. He couldn't even imagine the memories Oliver relived each night and John had his fare share if pain; mentally and physically but compared to Oliver's, it was nothing.

"I had no idea" he said. Oliver's jaw stiffened and just like that, the mask slid back down concealing the pain and sadness behind a crumbling wall.

Oliver coughed and rose from his seat.

"Thats why I do what I do; I put the things that happened to me to use".

Oliver grabbed a water bottle and took a nice long sip, letting the cool liquid sooth his suddenly parched throat.

Ignoring the sympathetic looks from Diggle, he walked into the training area and began furiously punching the heavy bag.

John stared at Oliver for a moment in silent awe as Oliver trained as if nothing happened.

"You want to spar" Oliver questioned turning to his bodyguard.

John sighed and stood, making his way to the training area.

As punches were thrown and blocks were made, John couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to Oliver's time on the island.

The kid had a lot of willpower but he couldn't keep that wall up forever; some day it would be broken.

**Alright, I hope you guys liked it and please take a moment preview I really appreciate it. Bye!**

**superfangirl13**


End file.
